As cores do arco-íris
by BiaSFA
Summary: Bella recebe muitas visitas noturnas de Edward, e agora, poderão passar algumas noites juntos sob uma nova realidade: As regras da casa Cullen. #Spankfic #Violência #Linguagem adulta
1. Chapter 1

_Rated T (16 anos)_

Aviso: Como todas minhas histórias, eu sempre peço muita compreensão, e para lerem os avisos. Parece que nem sempre funciona, mas por favor, se algum dos temas te ofende, ou te incomoda, ou se você tem menos de 16 anos, por favor, procure uma leitura mais apropriada. Perdoem meus "erros", nem sempre sigo os livros à risca!

CONTÉM VIOLÊNCIA, LINGUAGEM IMPRÓPRIA, DISTORÇÃO DE VALORES E PUNIÇÃO CORPORAL.

_Esta é uma história avulsa às outras que eu já escrevi. Se passa durante o primeiro livro da saga. Os personagens não me pertencem, e sim, à escritora da Saga Twilight. Ela só é legal o suficiente para nos deixar brincar com eles. (risos maquiavélicos)._

Para Lílian e Olívia, que o nascimento das duas me traga um céu cheio de novas cores.

POV I SABELLA

_De três coisas eu tinha certeza absoluta:_

_Primeiro, Edward era um vampiro;_

_Segundo, havia uma parte dele – e eu não sabia quão dominante esta parte era – que queria meu sangue;_

_E terceiro, eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. (*Do livro, com adaptações)._

As visitas noturnas de Edward começaram antes mesmo de eu saber ou imaginar. No fundo, havia uma imagem sempre presa em mim, me dizendo: Ele não é um sonho. Como eu poderia saber? Coisas assim não acontecem com pessoas como eu.

Agora, depois de revelado, a grande nuvem que estava sempre sobre Forks tinha deixado minha vida (Apesar do tempo, perdoem-me o trocadilho). Havia uma parte de mim que me dizia que isso era loucura. Não se brinca com o lobo mau. Afinal, que vocação eu tinha pra chapeuzinho vermelho?

Outra parte de mim porém – e eu não sabia quão dominante essa parte era – deseja me jogar ali, sem reservas e que se doesse, eu poderia morrer com um sorriso. O mar era minha escolha, e nunca o cais. Eu queria ondas me jogando e me deixando sem ar, totalmente sem ar, ate que sobrasse apenas ele: Edward.

O som dele, repetido como um mantra era como uma prece para um deus pagão. Um Deus que me visitava todas as noites em meu sono. "Edward, Edward, Edward..."

Aos que não se apaixonaram alguma vez, a doença que me consome me faz querer ser suicida, e se o amor se definia à isso, eu morreria por ele, em todos os sentidos, de qualquer jeito. Queria morrer queimada, e continuar queimando. Por ele. Com ele. Só ele.

Embora minha vida tivesse inúmeras arrestas – muitas que eu nem conseguia entender – Edward me era liso, simples e ao mesmo tempo, uma avalanche de sentidos. Minha calmaria e minha tempestade. Deus que me perdoasse ou me esquecesse, eu o amava. Ponto final.

Aquela noite o vento gelado invadiu meu quarto em uma dança silenciosa. Meus sentidos me diziam que ele estava perto, mas como eu poderia saber? O prazer de esperar por ele era quase tão grande quanto o prazer de ter ele ao meu lado ali, fazendo planos para um futuro que nem nos era certo.

Quando ele, finalmente, entrou pela minha janela já aberta, como um convite de Bram Stocker* para provar de minha sensualidade eminente, nunca explorada, que me fazia tão selvagem como uma de suas esposas noturnas. Eu era como _Aleera._ _(*Bram Stocker, autor do Drácula, que descreveu que janelas abertas eram um convite para o vampiro, que tornava mulheres virgens selvagens por sua pureza não explorada. Aleera é uma de suas três esposas.)_

O sorriso dele foi um pouco mais calmo e compassado do que eu esperava. O simples gesto de virar a cabeça, e enfiar as mãos nos bolsos do jeans um pouco folgados demais me fizeram apoiar-me sob as palmas das minhas mãos e me inclinar pra frente. Como eu estava apenas de calcinha – como geralmente dormia – e de blusão, eu não me levantei demais.

- Olá, minha Bella.

O cumprimento dele, me arrancou um sorriso também. Eu desejava tanto que me perdia naquelas palavras.

- Oi.

Ele encostou no portal da janela, apreciando a vista do meu corpo na cama. O lençol jogado, as delicadeza do rude cenário de um quarto de adolescente.

- Você me parece preocupado. – Mordi os lábios voltando a me sentar na cama.

- Deveria estar?

Quando ele mesmo rodou os calcanhares, procurando um lugar livre na cama para se sentar, eu me afastei, como um convite para uma conversa noturna. Minhas noites, desde que eu o conhecera, eram totalmente diferentes.

- Eu não devia fazer isso. – Ele declarou. – Não é certo.

- Não estamos fazendo nada demais, Edward.

Ele me deu um olhar frio e sério, e estalou a língua antes de rodar a cabeça.

- No meu tempo, isso nem era possível, entrar no quarto de uma moça, assim, no meio da noite e...

- Estamos no meu tempo. – Eu sorri. – Ver-me dormir não vai arrancar pedaços.

- Você, dona Swan, vai ser meu fim. – Ele sorriu pra mim. – Como foi seu dia hoje?

- Não posso me queixar. – Dei de ombros. – E o seu?

Edward olhou para o lado, um pouco incomodado, e então, me deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Não gostaria de mentir pra você, então porque não deixamos isso de lado?

O tom dele me deu um alerta que eu não entendi muito bem. Havíamos passado a maior parte do dia juntos na escola, e pelo o que eu me lembre, ele tirou 10 em inglês. O que poderia incomodar tanto um vampiro?

- Briguei com Emmett, se quer mesmo saber.

- Oh. – Falei compreensiva. – E já fizeram as pazes?

- Meu pai fez por nós. – A voz dele ficou meio rouca, antes de mudar totalmente pra um abismo que eu não entendi.

Seja lá o que fosse, me pareceu resolvido entre eles.

- Meus pais querem que passe uns dias conosco. Você é, de alguma forma, uma futura adição para a família.

Eu ri.

- Fala como se eu fosse um novo mascote.

- Para Rosalie deve ser por aí mesmo. – Ele sorriu. – Eles falaram de coração, querida Bella, vai considerar passar uns dias conosco?

Eu concordei.

- Lógico que vou, lógico. O que digo para Charlie?

- Alice cuidará disso. – Garantiu. – Vamos deitar?

Eu cuidadosamente afastei o lençol, esperando o corpo dele perto do meu, para poder dormir nos braços do rapaz que era, agora e sempre, minha nova vida.

Os braços gelados dele tinham cheiro de frescor e lar. Uma paz me percorreu como uma onda, e eu finalmente relaxei.

- Edward, de quanto tempo estamos falando? Na sua casa, eu digo.

- Um feriado. Três ou quarto dias.

Concordei.

- E tem alguma coisa que eu precise saber?

Ele sorriu.

- Vamos nos preocupar com o que temos que nos preocupar. – Ele me deu um beijo. – Durma, Bella.

Eu fechei os olhos, e no escuro, ouvi ele suspirar:

- Há tempo para tudo, inclusive para aprender nossos meios de vida.

O que quer que ele quisesse dizer com isso, me preocupei, e acabei me sentando na cama de novo.

- Edward, algo está te incomodando, o que é?

Ele acabou se ajeitando na cama, de forma desconfortável e me olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Você não vai desistir, vai?

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, tentando me fazer de difícil e cruzei os braços.

- Só pode ser brincadeira... – Ele riu. – Bella, o que você acha que Esme e Carlisle são pra mim?

- Uma casa, Edward. São seus pais. Uma desculpa.

- Não são uma desculpa. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Eles são meus pais, Bella, de verdade. Podem ser adotivos, mas não deixam de serem pais por isso, entende?

- Lógico que sim, mas o que isso tem haver com isso? Vocês brigaram?

- Não. – Ele negou fortamente. – Lógico que não.

- Então, o que foi?

Ele me olhou como se não soubesse como explicar. Acabou me abraçando com firmeza.

- Meus pais são de outra época, Bella, e como eu e Emmett brigamos, eles fizeram o que acham certo para nos punir.

- Você está de castigo? – Perguntei inocentemente.

- Também, na verdade, nem poderia estar aqui. Na verdade, Carlisle, ele sempre, sabe, nos dá umas, umas, umas...palmadas.

- Ele te bate?

Eu engasguei com a própria saliva.

- Não é assim, Bella, é correção.

- E você aceita isso? – Eu soltei-me dos braços dele.

- Será assim com você.

Eu deixei meu queixo cair.

- Cala a boca!


	2. Chapter 2

**_RATED T_**

**_Nota do autor: Primeiro, queria agradecer minha beta: a mah! Em segundo lugar, obrigada pelos reviews que não são muitos, mas sei que são de coração e eu sempre leio (e releio) com tanto carinho. O amor de vocês chega aqui meninas. Obrigada pelos elogios e por me incentivarem a melhorar minhas habilidades como escritora. Vocês merecem tudo isso!_**

POVEDWARD

O olhar dela mudou de um tom castanho médio para um opaco escuro. Conhecendo o medo como eu conhecia, reconhecia aquilo nela. Havia uma parcela de culpa minha, naquilo tudo. Eu deveria ter falado? Ou talvez, como um homem, eu deveria ter me feito de forte, e fingir que minha realidade não seria a dela.

Eu a amava. Como poderia ignorar o futuro bem na minha frente? O susto dela tinha que ser relevado, mas eu mordi os lábios, desejando tomar as palavras de volta no momento em que elas saíram da minha boca. Eu tinha que ter preparado o terreno ou deixado ela dar de cara na parede? Ela me condenaria pelo segredo.

Eu senti como aquilo era cruel. Eu sentia-me levando um porco para o abate, e desejei que as regras fossem mudadas por ela e pra ela. No final das contas, esse meu pensamento era uma fantasia de mau gosto. Enquanto ela continuava pálida, com o sangue drenado da face, eu procurei palavras para acalmar seus pensamentos, mas ela me bloqueou com o olhar.

Como eu queria ler a mente dela agora!

- Oh-meu-deus. – Ela finalmente falou.

Eu fiquei acabado ali. O que eu poderia, possivelmente, dizer, que coubesse ali, entre nós? Nada. O jogo não era meu para definir as regras. Eu era filho, antes de ser o amor da vida dela.

- Eu gostaria que não fosse assim.

Infelizmente era. Infelizmente eu não podia impedir aquilo se ela se unisse à nós.

- Deve haver um jeito.

- Há. – Concordei. – Obedeça as regras.

Era quase uma piada. Pensei. Ridículo de minha parte. Eventualmente, ela desobedeceria as normas deles, e então, ele saberia que ela teria um encontro marcado com o homem que ela chamaria de pai pela eternidade.

Sua mãe, bom, ela era do tipo dotada de compaixão e amor ao próximo. Se madre Tereza não tivesse aquele cargo, ela certamente teria. Era capaz de amor incondicional e paciência, mas, era seguro dizer que ela não se metia nos métodos paternos, e, vez por outra, dava força para as cenas acontecerem.

- Caso tenha se esquecido, o feriado começa amanhã, Edward!

Ele não tinha se esquecido. Como poderia? Tinha virado noites em claro pensando naquilo.

- Eles vão conversar com você. Você sempre pode desistir, Bella.

- Não quero desistir coisa nenhuma! – Ela falou um pouco alto demais.

Suspirei e segurei as mãos dela, levando-as até os lábios, onde plantei um beijo com paciência e amor.

- É pedir demais de você. Não posso te pedir para passar por isso.

- Ora, não seja dramático. – Ela riu. – Tenho certeza que eles vão considerar meu apelo.

Ele tinha certeza que não.

- Olha, amanhã falamos sobre isso, quando formos para minha casa. Ok? Vou pedir para Alice ligar pro seu pai e acertar tudo amanhã bem cedo.

Ela concordou e encostou no meu peito de novo. O calor dela me deu uma sensação de lar. Ela era meu lar. Onde quer que eu fosse, minha Bella casa.

Ela não demorou muito para adormecer, mas eu não precisava ler mentes para saber que ela estava preocupada. Amanhã, era o dia que tudo se definiria. E que Deus nos ajudasse.

POV ALICE

Oba, oba, oba! O dia começou muito bem em Forks High. O sol não saiu, mas eu sim! Que bela substituta, sim, Senhor! Alice está na área.

Eu vou ter Isabella por três-longos-dias.

Meus planos incluíam fazer as unhas, ver filmes e arrumar alguns casacos bonitos para Bella que não tivessem na liquidação da Old Navy.

Andar pelos corredores da escola, principalmente sem Jasper, sempre me dava nos nervos! Aquela gente caipira aglomerada e cheia de cheiro de sabão barato. Nossa, ainda bem que meus pais não podem ler meus pensamentos preconceituosos!

Como eu amo meu estilo, eu poderia ser a nova Stacey do esquadrão da moda de Forks High. Quem sabe uso isso no show de talento?

Eu andava tranquilamente quando Bella passou por mim feito um furacão e quase me levou junto.

- Calma menina! – Eu sorri segurando um livro dela que quase caiu no chão. – Que pressa!

Quando olhei mais atentamente, notei o olho dela tremendo, quase um choro. Eu tinha perdido alguma coisa? O que eu não tinha visto no futuro dela? Meu pensamento foi longe, tentando achar os motivos pra aquela cara, mas não vi nada.

Eu estava ficando mesmo enferrujada.

- Bella?

- Oh Alice!

Ela me olhou deixando uma lágrima cair e me preocupei.

- O que foi? Você e Edward...

- Estamos bem. – Ela garantiu.

- Então o que foi? Quer...conversar? – Eu segurei o cotovelo dela como apoio moral.

- Oh, deus não. Não quero nem pensar que seus pai vão me...se eu fizer algo ruim e eu só faço algo ruim...

O som te plim-plim estalou na minha mente. Entendi o choro, a preocupação e ofereci um sorriso.

- Ele te conto. – Concordei comigo mesma, antecipando a resposta dela. – Bella, porque não vamos pra casa mais cedo? Aposto que você precisa de uma coca e uma boa conversa.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Eu sabia que biologia era importante pra ela, mas ela concordou tão depressa que nem achei importante lembrar ela que ela ia perder um horário no colégio. Na verdade, considerando a situação, era melhor mesmo ir para casa. Lá, ao contrário da nossa escola, haveria paz e um ambiente pra essa conversa.

- Ele te falou as regras e as punições?

- Oh deus não! – Ela chorou mais alto.

- É...a nossa conversa vai ser longa, maninha, mas não se preocupe, vou te apresentar as regras do jogo.

Eu conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Quando era viva, passei por muitas coisas. Eu era, declarada, legalmente louca. Havia sido internada por causa disso. Eu entendia de punições corporais, mas então, conheci meus pais, e entendi o amor que uma punição pode ter.

Para novatos, como a minha nova irmã, a ideia é, no mínimo, horripilante, mas vamos relevar, se até Jasper tinha sobrevivido ao cinto do papai, Bella também iria!

Logo a conversa tomaria espaço.

Decidi ir dirigindo o carro do meu irmão até em casa. Emmett ia caçar mesmo, então imaginei que ele não se importaria. Por sorte, Bella decidiu não falar muito no caminho pra casa. O fluxo de pensamentos dela me deixava maluca, mesmo não podendo ler mentes. As mãos dela, nervosas no colo, procuravam uma âncora para se agarrar.

Nosso feriado ia começar "daquele jeito".

Quando o carro parou, eu vi meu pai abrindo a porta de casa. Edward devia ter avisado ao ler minha mente que eu estaria ali, e logo vi, aquela conversa, não ia ter lugar pra mim.

- Queria conversar com você. – Ela confessou, adivinhando os próximos movimentos.

- Sabe, é melhor com eles. – Garanti. – Eles fazem as regras.

Apertei a mão dela e ofereci um sorriso amigo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, confia?

Ela não sorriu, mas me olhou séria, com certo pânico nos olhos.

- Não confio, sinto muito.

Eu suspirei.

- É isso mesmo que você quer?

Ela mordeu os lábios, ansiosa.

- Eu imaginei que teria um preço, mas nunca esse.

- Não é um preço Bella. – Mas eu sabia que ela não compreendia isso ainda. – Vá com eles, vou te esperar no meu quarto.

- Eu tenho escolha?

- Sempre. – sorri.

Mas ao invés de sair do carro e tomar o rumo de casa, Bella andou até minha casa. A escolha dela sempre estava ali, com ou sem um preço a pagar.


	3. Chapter 3

**RATED T**

**Meninas, de novo, vocês são demais. Então, estão gostando?**

POV ISABELLA

Dentro da minha cabeça as coisas pareciam um efeito dominó, onde eu era o último dominó a ser derrubado, inevitavelmente derrubado. Se eu não era mulher o suficiente para deixar ele por seu futuro e destino, seria eu capaz de deixar ele por causa do que tinha me sido relevado? Eu não tinha esta resposta. Pela primeira vez, não tinha esta resposta.

Eu queria correr. Queria esquecer que eu quis um dia aquela vida. Como fui burra. Como fui inocente de imaginar que isso não teria um preço. Um preço maior do que minha vida! Queria eu uma vida cheia de limites? Pior ainda – Queria eu abandonar tudo aquilo e depois me perguntar como poderia ter sido?

Enquanto o carro avançava, esses foram meu pensamento. Agora, o curto caminho da porta do carro até Carlisle parecia o deserto. Um deserto longo onde eu estava sozinha e poderia encontrar um oásis ou uma miragem. Eu não sabia qual.

Meus passos pensaram em me levar dali. Fugir. Infelizmente, algo em mim revirou duas vezes e me levou flutuando para ele. Esme não estava muito atrás. Que tipo de galinha corre para a raposa? Quantas vezes minha mãe tinha me falado para não conversar com o lobo mau?

Ele me sorriu, um sorriso largo e calmo de quem esperava aquele momento com mais paciência do que eu. Os sentimentos dele estavam ordenados e os seus, saiam dos meus olhos de forma rude e bruta. Eu quis correr. Ele segurou minha mão, e, com carinho, me puxou e me abraçou.

- Não vou perguntar, porque Edward já me contou. – Avisou ele.

Eu o abracei porque parecia a única coisa lógica para se fazer.

- Entre. – Disse Esme. – Vamos sentar.

O gesto simples dela me indicou o sofá. E eu praticamente afundei nele. Como aquilo me ancorou! Encolhi as pernas e respirei fundo. De relance, vi Alice subindo as escadas em silêncio para nos dar privacidade.

Os dois ficaram em pé enquanto eu rezava para o sofá abrir e me engolir ali mesmo. Será que eu queria ter essa conversa?

- Primeiro. – Esme disse. – Queria dizer que estamos muito felizes por escolher passar o feriado aqui. Segundo, já deveríamos ter tido esta conversa antes, mas Edward nos fez esperar.

Esperar o quê? Pensei. O que poderia ser justo esperar por isso?

Eu olhei para os dois, desejando mudar as regras, mas logo, o Carlisle me fez desistir disso.

- Vou te explicar tudo primeiro, e depois, pode perguntar o que quiser ok?

Concordei com a cabeça.

- Como já era de se imaginar, eu e Esme estamos aqui há muito tempo, no nosso tempo, nenhuma criança passou a infância sem apanhar. Se isso fazia de nós pais ou pessoas melhores? Bom, antigamente as pessoas eram criadas para ser gente. Fomos criados com valores fortes e lares de rocha. Sim senhor e sim senhora não era palhaçada, era comum. Antigamente não tinha coisas como meninos batendo em pais como vemos na rua, ou chamando a mãe de retardada. Só de olhar, já sabíamos. Isso não traumatizou ninguém, Bella, muito pelo contrário. Se houvessem mais palmadas no mundo isso não estaria tão solto. - Finalmente ele se sentou do meu lado. – As regras são simples: Não minta pra mim, me obedeça, estude e não machuque ninguém, e isso inclui você. Também não permitimos palavrões, respostas prontas ou birras. Está entendendo?

- ...se...senhor...

- Se algo deste tipo acontecer, você será chamada em particular, e lá será corrigida. Isso sempre acontecerá em particular. Geralmente, abaixo a roupa dos meus filhos, e vejo as nádegas, mas isso não é regra. Deitará no meu colo ou se debruçará em algo. Serão palmadas, chineladas, cintadas ou surras com varinha de marmelo.

Ele não me disse isso! Oh deus!

- Há algumas regras gerais também na casa. Comemos em família, temos horários e não há trancas nas portas, então eu e sua mãe vamos ter acesso a você, quando quisermos.

Meu queixo caiu.

- No banheiro? Quando eu estiver no banho?

- Se for necessário, sim. –Ele disse com a cabeça acenando um sim.

- Nua?

- Vejo minhas filhas nuas, Isabella. – Carlisle fez cara de poucos amigos. – Assim como meus filhos.

Isso é um pesadelo!

- Até Edward?

- Oh, querida, Edward toma até banho com a gente. – Esme sorriu.

Banho, com, os, pais. OH-MEU-DEUS.

- É natural. – Ela garantiu. – Alice também adora.

Eles eram malucos!

- Rosalie e Jasper odeiam, se te consola. – Carlisle sorriu. – Bella não é nada absurdo o que acontece aqui. Nossa realidade é outra, não tão distante da sua, só um pouco mais antiquada. Ficaríamos felizes, e, honrados, se nos desse esse prazer. A casa já é sua.

A decisão devia ser a pior da minha vida.

- Tudo bem. – Concordei. – Claro. Tudo bem.

- Excelente. – Esme pulou. – Ganho um abraço?

Eu nem tive tempo de responder quando ela me puxou para os braços e me estalou um beijo na bochecha.

- Minha nova florzinha!

Carlisle me abraçou também e então, os dois olharam pra mim.

- Suba, vá ficar com Alice, antes que ela infarte.

Enquanto eu concordava e subia as escadas em silêncio olhei para trás e vi os dois sorrindo pra mim. Aqueles três dias iam ser um total pesadelo.

Primeiro, eu zerei uma prova de geografia.

Segundo, eu e Edward estávamos dormindo juntos (mesmo sem sexo) escondido dos dois.

Terceiro, eu tinha segredos. Segredos sombrios. E na minha nova casa, não havia trancas e nem barreiras.

Acabei desviando a direção e indo para o banheiro, onde deslizei pela parede e me sentei no chão. Coloquei a cabeça entre os joelhos e comecei a hiperventilar. Oh deus, o que eu faria? O que eu ia fazer? Eles iam me matar quando descobrissem.

Eu puxei a manga da minha blusa e olhei o corte fresco ali. Eu nem tinha motivos para estar deprimida. Como eu ia esconder isso deles? Oh deus. Burra, burra, burra! Sem contar que eu não comia há dias! Eu me sentia péssima. Oh deus! Eu estava quase pirando sem ar, quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Bella, o que está fazendo aí?

Era minha mãe.

- Xixi. – Menti. – Já estou saindo.

- Ótimo, vou fazer lasanha!

Eu chutei a banheira, tentando ser silenciosa.

- Sim, senhora, já vou pro quarto com Alice!

Três dias. Queria que Edward chegasse logo da escola. Três dias...missão impossível!

Eu levantei do chão depressa. E quase corri para Alice. O quarto dela e de Jasper era no canto da casa, e cheio de coisas penduradas. Quando abri a porta, vi minha mana sentada, olhando um álbum de alguma loja de roupas. Ela nem me olhou, mas sorriu, sabendo que estava ali.

- Eles vão descobrir, sabe?

- O quê? – Perguntei encostando na porta já fechada.

- Do seu braço.

Oh, mas que merda de super poderes!

- Alice...

- Conte pra eles. – Ela sugeriu. – Ou eu vou ter que contar.

Oh, ela não ousaria!

- Bella, eu vou ser sua cúmplice em muitas coisas, mas não nisso.

- Eles vão me bater! – Quase gritei.

- Vão. – Ela concordou. – Não acho isso tão ruim.

- Você é maluca! – Falei sentando no chão. – Não posso contar algo assim, pelo amor de deus.

- Você tem até amanhã de manhã para contar, ou eu conto.

- Alice!

Ela fechou o catálogo e sorriu pra mim.

- Desculpe Bella, regras são regras, e eu não minto nunca pra eles. Acredite, a surra não é bonita.


	4. Chapter 4

POV EDWARD

Eu cheguei a casa ouvindo pensamentos altos de Alice. Eu queria não ter esse poder às vezes, mas só de ouvir minha irmã, tive certeza: Bella estava mentindo pra mim. Oh, como me senti idiota e traído. Ela poderia ter me contado dos cortes, e da comida! Éramos uma unidade, não éramos?

Invadi a minha casa, derrubando a mochila no chão da sala e corri até meu quarto, onde Bella já estava na cama me esperando. Bati a porta, me esquecendo que isso seria uma afronta pros meus pais e já gritei com ela:

- Você se cortou?!

Ela arregalou os olhos pra mim, se sentando na cama com seu baby doll azul e colocou as mãos na cintura. Bella estava furiosa comigo, esperando que meu alarme fosse cair nos ouvidos dos nossos pais.

- Edward, fale baixo!

- Você me escondeu isso. De mim Bella! Justo de mim!

Eu chutei a cômoda, porque era a única coisa que ia fazer eu me acalmar. Meu Deus, porque ela tinha escondido isso de mim?

- Edward, pelo amor de deus já passou!

- Já Bella? Será que já passou? Não tenho como saber, não é mesmo? Aparentemente há segredos entre nós.

Ela me olhou séria, e então, aos poucos, sua boca foi curvando, curvando...e ela começou a chorar. Oh merda, Edward. Eu andei até ela, passei a mão por seus cabelos, evitando o abraço. Queria pensar com clareza.

- Sabe o que vai acontecer quando eles descobrirem?

Ela concordou com a cabeça. O que eu podia fazer afinal?

- Desculpe, Edward.

- Tudo bem, Bella, só queria que tivesse me contado.

Eu senti que ela estava arrependida, e sabendo que uma hora meus pais descobriram, decidi mudar o foco da conversa.

- Deita comigo? – Ela pediu.

- Claro.

Eu sentei ao lado dela, deixando ela se encostar-se a mim. Quando é que eu ia acostumar com a ideia de que a pele quente dela agora me pertencia? Minha Bella acabou dormindo no meu peito. E eu tive tempo finalmente de pensar.

Como eu estava errado. Ela tinha que ficar ali, comigo. A disciplina na nossa casa só lhe faria bem. Segurei o braço dela e levantei a manga, olhando por mim mesmo seus cortes enquanto ela dormia. Oh, minha Bella, porque fizestes isso? Minha vontade era de levantar dali e contar tudo. Queria que Carlisle cuidasse dela. Queria ajuda!

Segurei ela com força contra o peito e observei Alice invadindo meu quarto. Minha mana já estava de camisola mas não se importou com isso.

- Edward, podemos conversar?

- Claro. – Concordei. – Ela já está dormindo.

Alice concordou com a cabeça e rodou sob os calcanhares.

- Vamos ser cúmplices se não contarmos nada. Até concordaria, maninho, mas...

- Alice, pode contar. – Decidi. – Ponha a culpa em mim.

- Ok. – Ela suspirou. – Ok. Obrigado mano.

POVALICE

Saí do quarto com um peso a menos nas minhas costas. Fui até o quarto da minha mãe, e enfiei a cabeça dentro, olhando para ela tirando a roupa perto da cama. A cena faria muitos filhos fecharem os olhos, ou sair correndo. Na nossa casa, era comum.

Coloquei meu corpo pra dentro do quarto, e mordi os lábios. Minha mãe sorriu pra mim, já puxando a calcinha pra baixo, e a tirando pelos pés.

- Filha, quer tomar banho comigo?

Eu já tinha tomado banho, mas como queria um tempinho com ela, acabei concordando.

- Claro mamãe.

Comecei a me despir sozinha. Colocando minha roupa toda no chão. Minha mãe, já nua, ia levando outra toalha limpa para a suíte, onde ela ligou o chuveiro para nós. Eu sei que nem tenho mais idade pra tomar banho com a minha mãe. Sendo imortal, não achamos errado negar esses prazeres. Humanos precisam crescer, nós não.

Fiquei nua na frente dela. Não tenho vergonha da minha mãe. Ela me levou até o banheiro e encostou a porta. Entrei na água e vi ela entrando atrás de mim.

- Mãe, queria conversar com a senhora.

- Sobre o quê?

Vi de relance minha mãe pegando o sabonete e começando a passar nas minhas costas.

- Mãe, a Isabella está aprontando.

Oh deus, era agora.

- Mãe, ela está se machucando.

Minha mãe tremeu um pouco, mas sorriu e continuou me lavando. Quando ela deslizou a mão entre minhas nádegas e senti seus dedos lavando meu ânus fiquei na ponta dos pés. Sentia um pouco de vergonha disso, mas sempre permiti essa intimidade.

- Machucando como amor?

- Se cortou.

Minha mãe parou de me lavar nesse momento e me afastou dela para me olhar nos olhos.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

Eu suspirei.

- Ela sabe que você me contou?

- Sim.

Oh mamãe, pensei, não bata nela.

- Mãe, ela não merece apanhar, está com muito medo disso tudo.

Minha mãe sorriu e pegou uma toalha.

- Filha, vou pedir pro seu pai terminar seu banho, eu preciso ver a Isabella, ok

- Sim, senhora.

POV ESME

Eu saí em velocidade de vampiro. Raramente usava essa velocidade em casa, mas senti necessidade. Queria ver meu novo neném. Entrei no quarto de Edward, vi os dois juntos e decidi que o assunto sobre eles dormirem juntos poderia esperar.

- É verdade? – Perguntei terminando de abotoar a blusa.

- Sim. – Meu filho disse.

Edward pegou o braço dela e puxou a manga com cuidado para ela não acordar.

Alguns cortes, não fundos, mas certamente inflamados no antebraço. Meu deus, como eu não tinha visto isso?

- Amanhã, mãe. – Edward pediu. – O dia foi cheio para ela hoje.

Eu rodei sob os calcanhares e coloquei a mão no rosto, tentando me acalmar.

- Sabe que vamos chamar a atenção dela, não sabe?

- Vão bater nela? – Ele me perguntou apreensivo.

- Não sei. – Fui sincera.

Sabia que ela merecia, mas no fundo, as regras eram novas. Imaginei que bater ou não ia depender do comportamento dela, unicamente do comportamento dela.

Eu pensei se deixaria Carlisle participar desta conversa, mas os braços dela clamavam por ele e por algum serviço médico.

- Amanhã. – Eu falei balançando a cabeça. – Qualquer coisa nos chame.

- Sim, senhora.

- E vamos conversar sobre essas suas saídas noturnas para dormir com ela.

Ele pulou na cama também.

- Sim, senhora.

- Boa noite, filho.

- Boa noite, mamãe.


	5. Chapter 5

POV CARLISLE

A sensação de algo estava tremendamente errada me invadiu. Não era uma sensação nova.

A minha casa parecia silenciosa demais e tremendamente fria. Esme me chamou para dar banho em Alice, o que não era exatamente uma novidade. Eu mal tinha chegado em casa, mas sendo o pai que era, larguei todas minhas coisas e fui pro banheiro do meu quarto.

Ver Alice nua era uma constante, e por isso, quando entrei no banheiro sem nem bater na porta, eu sorri pra ela. Ela me pareceu tensa, e se encolheu, o que me fez levantar uma sobrancelha.

- Está com vergonha? – Perguntei.

- _Lógico_ que não, papai.

O dia de trabalho tinha sido muito cheio, e por isso, resolvi tirar minha roupa e entrar no banho com a pequena. De novo, Alice se encolheu quando comecei a tirar as calças.

- Alice, o que está te incomodando?

- Oh, papai!

Alice sentou-se no chão, o que me deixou muito abalado, notei que ela queria chorar e não entendi porque.

- Filha, o que foi? Quer que sua mãe termine seu banho?

- Não...

Eu me abaixei ao lado dela, mesmo estando só de cueca e blusa. Passei a mão pelos seus cabelos molhados e segurei seu queixo.

- Alice, o que foi?

- É a Bella.

Eu sabia que Bella estava na minha casa, e que passaria alguns dias conosco, o feriado para ser mais preciso, mas não entendia o que estava incomodando a Alice, até onde eu sabia, as duas se amavam.

- Ela se cortou e eu contei pra mamãe.

Então, os fatos. Se tinha algo que nós não permitíamos era que eles se ferissem. Isso era uma regra rígida no nosso lar. Suspirei, e sorri para a minha filhotinha.

- Fez a coisa certa, está bem?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Sei que fiz, papai, mas me sinto uma dedo duro.

Eu sorri para ela de novo.

- Vamos tomar um banho bem gostoso e deitar juntos, está bem?

- Sim, senhor.

- Levante.

Minha filha saltou do chão e eu terminei de tirar a roupa. Alice não se incomodou em olhar para mim e espirrou um pouco de água no meu rosto, como uma brincadeira.

Eu entrei no chuveiro e encostei a porta para não lavar tudo no chão.

- Sabe, papai, não acho que Bella vá gostar disso.

- De tomar banho como nós? – Brinquei.

- Não papai, de saber que eu realmente contei pra vocês.

- Um dia ela vai entender. – Garanti. – Até Rosalie entendeu isso, somos uma família Alice.

Como de regra, peguei o sabão e comecei a passar nela antes mesmo de pensar em passar em mim.

- O senhor nos ama, não é mesmo?

- O que você acha?

Ela riu alto.

- Lógico que sim, papai.

Eu ensaboei bem minha mão e enfiei entre as pernas dela, o que fez Alice dar um pulo e se segurar em mim. No fundo, eu sabia que isso a incomodava um pouco, mas também sabia que para ela era quase normal e ela esperava que eu fizesse isso.

- Já passou da hora de perder essa vergonha. – Falei pra ela.

- Não tenho vergonha. – Ele fez bico. – O senhor já me lavou assim mais vezes do que posso contar.

- Então, pra que o pulo?

- O senhor é menino, papai.

O comentário infantil dela me fez sorrir e dar um beijo na sua testa.

- Que bobagem, Alice. Sou seu pai.

Enquanto eu passava xampu no próprio cabelo, Alice se encostou na parede do Box, cruzou os calcanhares e olhou pra cima.

- Eu gosto daqui. – Decidiu ela. – Acho que não trocaria por nada.

Quando eu estava pra sorrir, Rosalie invadiu o banheiro.

- Ô Alice, você viu minha...oh, merda!

Para Rosalie, a cena era mais do que incômoda. Ela virou de costas, para bloquear nossa cena no chuveiro e bateu o pé.

- Desculpe, não sabia que estava aqui, papai.

Eu ri.

- Não tem problema, filha. Quer tomar banho?

Rosalie se virou para nós, com cara de poucos amigos e bufou.

- Não, valeu. Tem gente demais já nesse chuveiro. Alice, você pegou minha mochila?

- Peguei. – Ela confessou. – Está no meu quarto.

- Venha, Rosalie, tire a roupa, você ainda não tomou banho.

O pedido na verdade, era um convite forçado. Rosalie ainda tinha dificuldades com estas cenas e eu queria tirar isso dela, pois ela iria se ressentir uma hora de não ter esse contato.

- Pai, eu realmente não estou com humor pra isso.

- Quer que o papai saia pra te pegar?

Rosalie bateu o pé com força no chão.

- Papai!

- Alice, você já terminou?

Alice entendeu minha sugestão. Eu queria privacidade com Rosalie para aquilo.

- Sim, senhor.

Logo ela pegou uma toalha e se enrolou, saindo molhada mesmo do banheiro. Rosalie ficou no meio do banheiro, de braços cruzados e cara de choro.

- Sabe que eu odeio essas coisas, pai.

- E sabe que eu odeio me repetir. – Avisei. – Tire a roupa e venha.

Rosalie arranhou os dentes na língua com tanta força que eu ouvi, mas, para evitar umas palmadas, começou a se despir.

- Temos que ter uma conversa muito séria sobre isso...

Ela estava resmungando, mas só de eu não ter que sair para pegar ela, era o suficiente. Logo, minha menina loira estava nua no meio do banheiro e caminhou até o chuveiro, onde eu abri a porta e a puxei pra dentro.

Molhada, Rosalie estava ainda mais irritada, mas eu não me importei.

- Não sei porque você ainda faz tanto bico.

- Porque eu não sou uma nudista igual vocês.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha, e ri.

- Gostei da ideia, casa do nudismo.

- Nem sonhe. – Ela disse dando de ombros. – Pai, eu odeio ficar nua na sua frente.

- Rose, vergonha é desnecessário.

Eu peguei o sabão sabendo que ia ser difícil.

- Papai! – Ela protestou. – Eu sei me lavar.

- Ora, Rose, não me negue os pequenos prazeres de ser pai! – Eu falei segurando o braço dela e passando o sabão nas suas costas.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, com vergonha, mas permitindo eu lavar suas costas.

Neste momento, minha esposa entrou no banheiro.

- Oh, achei que Alice ainda estivesse aqui!

Rosalie se encolheu mais ainda, vendo a mãe ali.

- Não, já foi. – Avisei.- Estou dando banho nesta aqui agora.

- Ótimo.

- E como está a Bella?

- Se cortou pra valer.

- Bella se cortou? – Rosalie virou o rosto para a mãe. – Por quê?

- Não sei, amanhã descobrimos. – Esme disse sorrindo.

- Já tomou banho querida? – Perguntei.

- Acabei saindo depressa por causa da Bella, nem terminei.

Eu rapidamente enfiei a mão entre as nádegas de Rosalie e ela começou a berrar, mas eu segurei para fazer à força.

- Não papai!

- Calma. – Falei paciente.

- Papai, não! Não quero! – Ela sambava no chuveiro, tentando tirar minha mão, mas eu era muito mais forte do que ela.

Esme começou a se despir também, e entrou no chuveiro quando Rosalie abriu o choro alto.

- Oh, filhinha querida... – Esme disse segurando o braço de Rosalie. – Para de chorar, já passou.

Rosalie se encolheu nos braços da mãe a abraçou e eu incline-me para minha esposa e lhe dei um beijo, já que não tinha feito isso ainda.

- Vamos ver um filme? – Perguntei.

- Claro. – Esme sorriu apertando Rosalie. – Todos nós vamos! Amanhã vemos os cortes dela e a disciplinamos!


	6. Chapter 6

_POV ISABELLA_

Acordei sozinha na cama, com uma leve dor de cabeça da ressaca da choradeira. A minha noite tinha sido cercada por pesadelos. Por algum motivo, Edward não estava do meu lado e eu acordei fria, sem ele.

O quarto estava escuro, mas meu corpo me dizia que já tinha passado das 10. Levantei.

O som da água correndo no banheiro de Edward me chamou a atenção, mas ignorei, ele estava tomando banho, e eu iria esperar. Infelizmente, o som que se seguiu, me fez abrir os olhos:

"Espera papai, eu lavo aí!"

"Tira a mão menino!"

Como assim? Carlisle estava dando banho nele? Engasgada, eu saí do quarto, mesmo de pijama e esbarrei com Rosalie no corredor.

- Olha por onde anda, sua cega!

- Desculpa!

Falei alto.

- Rose, graças a Deus.

Quem sabe ela não me explicava o que eu tinha acabado de ouvir?

- Escuta, o Carlisle está com o Ed no banheiro e eu queria saber se...

- Se ele está dando banho nele? – Ela mordeu os lábios. – Isso é mais normal aqui do que eu e meu ego gostaríamos de admitir. Que história é essa que você está se cortando, sua minhoca anencéfala?

- Ah...

Eu virei os olhos.

- A família inteira já sabe. – Ela garantiu. – Esme está louca.

Eu bufei de raiva. Alice tinha contado tudo então.

Eu ia correr, eu ia. Fugir me esconder, eu ia...

- Bella. – Esme falou atrás de mim. – Eu preciso de você no meu quarto, está bem?

Eu abaixei a cabeça.

Eu queria fugir, mas Rosalie se afastou e eu fui com Esme pelo corredor.

Meus passos eram pesados e muito doloridos. O quarto da minha nova mãe parecia frio e confuso. Ela encostou a porta e suspirou. Nós duas já sabíamos o que vinha a seguir.

- Sabe porque está aqui.

Era pra ser uma pergunta, notei, mas foi uma afirmação.

- Sim, senhora. – Respondi agarrando meu próprio corpo em um abraço.

- Eu quero ver seu braço.

Eu pensei em não mostrar, em ar um verdadeiro escândalo, mas a porta estava trancada, e eu notei que em cima da cama tinha um cinto previamente preparado. Se eu fosse boazinha, e me comportasse talvez ela não usasse o cinto em mim.

Puxei a manga e mostrei para ela a inflamação no braço. Esme suspirou.

- Nem consigo começar a explicar como isso é errado.

- Eu sei, mãe.

- Sabe mesmo, Isabella? Não parece. Abaixe a manga da roupa.

Obedeci.

- Há meses, desde que você veio para esta casa pela primeira vez vejo algo errado com você. Eu já desconfiava Bella, você cheira muito a sangue, mais do que uma vez por mês.

Eca, ela cheirava minha menstruação?

- Você não come bem, se corta...sinceramente, o que seus pais tem de responsabilidade com você? Charlie te bate?

- Não, senhora.

- Ele te chama a atenção?

- Não, senhora.

- O que ele faz? Sinceramente.

- Ele é um bom pai.

- Não é o que parece, Bella. Ele pode ser gentil, mas não faz ideia de como educar uma menina da sua idade.

Eu mordi os lábios.

- Você está sendo injusta.

- Estou Bella, estou mesmo?

Esme respirou tão fundo que me assustou.

- Bella, eu pensei muito, a noite inteira, se deveria te bater. Pensei mesmo. Considerei todos os pontos, mas a verdade é que eu daria uma surra em qualquer um dos meninos, e se, te considero, como digo que considero, eu devo te bater.

- Deve? – Eu ri. – Você está sendo ridícula.

- Estou? Estou mesmo? Será que estou, Isabella? Será que quero sentar e ver você se destruir e não fazer nada? Considerei tudo! Pensei se bater ia ajudar ou atrapalhar, pensei se precisava de amor ou carinho... – Ela respirou fundo. – Carinho e amor você tem. Não tem é uma bunda quente pra pensar antes de fazer bobagem!

- Ora, Esme, eu...

Ela segurou meu braço e levantou a mão alto.

PAFT!*

Encolhi-me toda. Nunca tinha levado uma tapa e aquilo me assustou. A dor era aguda e curta. Meu Deus, como eu ia suportar isso?

- Quero que pense no que você fez, e se isso é certo ou não.

Esme colocou as mãos no meu pijama e o puxou pra baixo com a minha calcinha.

Eu era muito tímida e quase gritei. Dei um passo pra trás, tentando subir a roupa.

- Não, senhora! – Ela me disse séria. – Criança apanha pelada.

- Não! Pelo amor de deus...

Ela sentou na cama me puxando pro colo dela e eu entendi: Ia ficar de bumbum pra cima, nua da cintura pra baixo no colo dela. Oh, deus, não!

- MAMÃE! – gritei.

- Eu sei, é horrível, mas assim vai pensar antes de fazer.

- Segure-se, a mamãe vai bater.

Era agora.

PAFT!* PAFT!* PAFT!* PAFT!*

- Ai ai! – Gritei. A mão dela era muito pesada e ardia demais. Eu queria levantar, me vestir e recuperar minha dignidade.

PAFT!* PAFT!*

- Estou me fazendo entender, Isabella?

PAFT!* PAFT!* PAFT!* PAFT!*

- Sim senhoraaaaaaaa

Nossa que dor horrível.

PAFT!* PAFT!* PAFT!* PAFT!*

De repente, ela me levantou do colo dela. Eu morri de vergonha, estava nua da cintura pra baixo. Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, cobri minha florzinha com as mãos e ela me olhou firme, e pegou o cinto ao lado dela.

- A próxima vez que eu pegar um corte em você Isabella, eu te juro, eu te dou uma surra de cinto nas coxas menina!

- Sim, senhora!

- Muito bem, agora tire essa roupa que seu pai vai te dar um banho com Rosalie.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Que?

- Ele está vindo pro banheiro com ela, vai aproveitar e te dar banho também.

Oh, merda.

- Eu sei tomar banho sozinha.

Esme sorriu de canto de boca.

- Bella, Carlisle e eu queremos te acostumar com as rotinas da família, e nossos filhos tomam banho juntos ou conosco. É natural.

- Não é natural da onde eu venho.

- Tire a roupa.

Quando ela terminou essa frase, Carlisle passou no quarto, segurando Emmett pelo braço, nuzinho.

Meu deus, olha o tamanho das coisas do Emmett! Esse deve ser o maior...

- Oi maninha! – Emmett sorriu. – Vai tomar banho comigo?

- Com a Rosalie, Emmett, pega leve. – Esme pediu dando um tapinha na bunda dele. – Se comporte com seu pai.

- Claro mamãe.

Ele passou reto e minha mãe sorriu pra mim.

- Que cara é essa?

- É que... o Em...

- É grande, eu sei. – Ela sorriu. – Não se preocupe Edward não é muito menor. – Garantiu. – Vamos, tire a roupa, vou pegar sua irmã!


	7. Chapter 7

POVISABELLA

Eu estava absolutamente constrangida pela cena. Minha nova mãe estava praticamente arrastando minha irmã para o banheiro onde eu estava esperando. Rosalie parecia tão irritada que eu tive medo dela.

- Eu não vou tomar banho com ela mãe!

- Deixe de ser boba, Rosalie, ela é sua irmã agora!

Eu estava constrangida por mim e por ela.

- Que coisa! – Rosalie bateu o pé com força quando Esme encostou a porta.

- As duas mocinhas, roupas no chão.

Era a primeira vez que alguém ia me dar banho em uns 12 anos e certamente a primeira vez que eu tomaria banho com outra garota. Geralmente, e era seguro dizer isso, eu não deixava ninguém me ver nua. Eu estava machucada e sabia que no passado Rosalie tinha sido estuprada. Imaginei que aquela cena seria péssima para ela.

- Andem, meninas!

Eu olhei para Rosalie chorando. Eu nunca tinha visto ela chorar.

- Mamãe eu não quero, não me obriga a fazer isso, por favor.

- Ora, Rosalie, de novo? O que já conversamos sobre essas birras no banho?

- Que eu não posso ter tudo que quero...

Ouvir a voz baixa de Rosalie me fez ter pena dela.

- Mãe, a senhora devia deixar a Rosalie tomar banho sozinha, ela poderia...

- Eu não estou vendo sua roupa no chão, Isabella.

A voz forte da minha mãe me vez tremer. Eu estava tão constrangida.

- Sim, senhora.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e fui tirando tudo. Eu sabia que por baixo de toda minha roupa não passava de uma menina quase sem seios e de curvas muito modestas. Sabia que a falta de pelagem, que eu tinha raspado no dia anterior, me deixariam ainda mais exposta pras duas. Sentia-a nua demais.

Rosalie abaixou a cabeça, enquanto fazia a mesma coisa. O corpo dela, era bem diferente e mais desenvolvido que o meu. Ela tinha seios um pouco maiores e mais redondos, e tinha, mesmo que muito pouco, pelagem para esconder ela. Quantas cicatrizes, eu suspirei. Pobre Rose.

- Muito bem, as duas na água.

Eu parei de chorar quando entrei na água, mas Rosalie comecou a chorar ainda mais alto quando nossa mãe pegou o sabonete nas mãos. Como eu não sabia como agir, fiquei parada, olhando Rosalie chorando como uma criança que ia levar uma injeção.

- Não me lava na frente dela, por favor...

A suplica da minha mana me fez tirar o coração fora de tanta pena que me deu dela.

- Rosalie, sua maninha não vai fazer nada demais.

Falando isso, Esme esfregou o sabonete nos seios de Rosalie, sem vergonha alguma. Minha mana abaixou a cabeça, se deixando tocar. Ela virou o rosto, tentando esconder a timidez de ser lavada como uma menina de dois anos.

Logo, Esme tirou a mão dali e me segurou pelo braço e fez o mesmo comigo.

O toque dela era delicado, o que me fez agradecer. Imaginei que ela seria mais bruta, mas mal sentia sua mão ali.

Ela lavou as costas de Rosalie, e fez o mesmo comigo. Parecia simples e logo fui perdendo a vergonha, embora Rosalie continuasse chorando alto.

- Mamãezinha, por favor... eu imploro...

Rosalie juntou as mãos como em uma prece e Esme segurou firme o braço dela.

- Olhe pro lado. – Esme falou firme.

- Não queroooo!

- Olhe pro lado, eu estou mandando!

Esme praticamente forçou Rosalie a se virar de costas e enfiou a mão entre as nádegas dela.

- Ai ai ai!

Rosalie sambava no chuveiro enquanto Esme ensaboava ali.

- Rosalie, pare de gritaria!

- Me solta!

Esme nem se importou com os gritos dela e quando parou de fazer isso, enfiou as mãos entre as pernas de Rosalie. Não podia acreditar que minha mama estava lavando minha irmãzinha daquela forma.

- Ai ai aiii mãeee!

- Está doendo? – Esme perguntou. – Porque se estiver eu tenho que olhar!

- Nãooo! Me solta!

- Então pare de cena!

Esme soltou o braço de Rosalie e se virou pra mim. Minha boca ficou seca.

- Vamos princesa.

Ela nem pediu licença. Virou-me de costas e enfiou a mão pra me lavar.

Abaixei a cabeça, mas não gritei. Fiquei com medo de assustar ainda mais a minha mana, eu queria que ela confiasse em mim e se abrisse comigo. Deixei minha mama me lavar. Era horrivel a sensação, mas eu deixei.

Quando ela finalmente acabou, sorriu pra mim.

- Foi linda, Isabella, pode sair.

Eu agarrei a toalha, sentindo algo esquisito e melado entre as pernas.

- O que é isso? – Perguntei. – Estou...

- Melada. – Esme sorriu. – Eu sei. É um gelzinho, não vai arder. Está bem? Agora vá se vestir, eu preciso de um minuto com Rosalie.

Eu enrolei meu corpo na toalha e sai.

Antes de alcançar a porta, porem, eu escutei Esme dizendo:

- Vem com a mama, meu amorzinho, não foi nada, já acabou...

E encostei a porta para dar privacidade para Rosalie.

POVEDWARD

Eu estava no meu quarto, sentado na cama, depois de ouvir um pensamento claro de meu pai:

"Vá para o seu quarto, vamos conversar".

Geralmente, quando ele faz isso significa que vou apanhar. Infelizmente, ele blo queou os pensamentos de mim, e eu tive medo. Raramento alguém bloqueava algo de mim, e quando papai fazia isso...Eu estava perdido.

Sentado, tudo parecia devagar. Ouvia os passos no corredor, e imaginava que a qualquer momento ele entraria ali, muito furioso comigo.

Quando ouvi alguém batendo na porta, sabia que era ele e abaixei a cabeça, deixando minhas mãos cairem no colo.

- Entre, senhor.

Meu pai entrou. Ele usava uma jeans, cinto preto e blusa branca simples. Sem sapatos. O olhar muito preocupado dele me fez tremer. Ele cruzou os braços e parou na minha frente.

- Filho. – Ele me cumprimentou.

- Senhor. – Eu respondi muito baixo.

- Há poucas coisas nesta casa que eu realmente não permito, Edward. Somos de outro tempo, e independente do tempo que estamos vivendo, você vive sob meu teto e sob as minhas regras.

- Sim, senhor. – Abaixei mais ainda a cabeça.

- Considero-me um homem justo, Edward. Siga minhas regras e será recompensado, não siga e se encontrará comigo. O que está acontecendo entre você e Isabella não é da minha conta, se estão transando ou não, ou se estão usando seu tempo jogando cartas.

- Mas papai eu...

- Calado. – Ele falou firme. – Não quero saber. O fato é que eu te PROIBI que ir até o quarto dela por dois motivos: é de muito mal gosto e ela é humana e pode ser machucada. Pode me explicar que parte disto não entendeu?

- Eu entendi, senhor.

- E me desobedeceu. Embaixo do meu nariz. Saindo de noite, mentindo pra mim, inventando mil programas que não eram reais para fazer exatamente o proibido. Não apenas me desafiou e me desobedeceu, mas mentiu pra mim e me decepcionou.

Oh, merda.

- Papai, eu sinto muito.

- Edward, eu sou tolerante. Eu sei que nossa vida nem sempre é fácil, e que eu cometo erros, mas eu ainda sou seu pai e nem preciso te dar motivos, se eu falo que não, eu quero ser respeitado. O que te faz pensar que pode decidir alguma coisa? É com esse senso de responsabilidade que quer que eu permita seu namoro com aquela menina?

- Não senhor.

- Um dia Edward, vai me agradecer por isso, mas entenda muito bem o que eu vou falar. Não quero saber de escapadas para o quarto dela, nem dos dois dormindo juntos, ou mentiras pra mim, nem desafios.

- Sim, senhor.

- Eu vou te dar uma surra, que você vai demorar para esquecer, Edward.

- Papai eu...

- Não quero saber. – Carlisle procurou uma cadeira e puxou até o meio do quarto. – Abaixe a roupa e venha aqui. Seu castigo vai começar com palmadas para esquentar, e depois vemos o que o senhor merece, filho.

Eu me levantei tremendo e abaixei as calças até os calcanhares e deitei no colo dele.

- Se colocar a mão ou tentar me impedir, vai apanhar de um jeito tão constrangedor que vai se arrepender de ter nascido. Agora, segure-se, vou começar.


	8. Chapter 8

POV EDWARD

Eu me sentia muito mal pela minha situação e não havia nada que eu pudesse falar para melhorar o que ia acontecer comigo. Conhecia bem demais aquele prodecimento. Eu estava nu da cintura pra baixo, de bumbum pra cima, pronto para ser disciplinado. Deitei no colo do meu pai, e sabia que ia me arrepender.

- Vou começar.

Eu coloquei a cabeça na perna dele, me segurando firme com as mãos, sabendo que não apenas ele era muito mais forte do que eu, mas se eu tentasse fugir, ia ser muito pior.

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*

Os primeiros tapas sempre me deixavam surpreso, meu pai batia com força e eu tremia no seu colo. Era impossivel escapar. Ele me segurava com força.

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* - Aiii

Apesar dos meus esforços comecei a reclamar. Doia demais!

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* - Aiii

- Quem sabe assim começa a obedecer seu pai!

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* - Sim senhor! Sim senhor!

Aquela surra tinha apenas começado, eu bem sabia.

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* - Aiii papaaaiii PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* - Chegaaaaa

O choro veio. Nem tinha dignidade que segurasse isso. Eu era uma criança para ele, e crianças choravam quando apanhavam nuas de seus pais.

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* - Paraaaa eu aprendiii!

Ele pegou o chinelo do chão.

- Papai, espera, eu aprendi! Eu juro!

- Aprendeu nada! Vive me desobecendo, agora vamos ver se levando isso na bunda, se aprende!

Oh, que droga, ia doer muito!

PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! – Aaaaahh!

PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! – Deeeeusssss

PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! – Papaaaaaiii

PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! – Eu prometoooooo

PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! – Machucaaaaaaa!

Ele nem se incomovada em falar nada pra mim!

De repente, ele parou e me levantou com tudo. A rapidez do meu pai me deixou constrangido.

- Eu me fiz entender, Edward?

- Sim, papai.

- Vamos precisar do cinto?

- Não, senhor.

Abaixei a cabeça.

- Excelente. Você está de castigo, quero seu celular na minha mão.

Ai, meleca. Os segredos de um adolescente estão em seu celular!

- Papai, por favor.

- Quer perder o notebook também?

Entre entregar o celular e o notebook.

- Sim, senhor, vou pegar o celular.

E meu pai sempre vencia!

POVALICE

Minha turma de casa era pouco convencional. Eu queria muito conversar com minha nova mana sobre tudo mas temia que ela me odiasse por ter falado tudo pros nossos pais.

Acabei indo para o meu quarto, onde Rosalie estava, esperando por mim com uma cara de choro enorme.

- Rose?

A cara dela me preocupou profundamente.

- Eu preciso de sua ajuda.

Os olhos dela nem conseguiram me enganar quando ela comecou a chorar.

- Rosalie!

Eu corri para ela e me abaixei na sua frente.

- Meu deus, o que houve?

Rosalie me olhou e desabafou por mim.

- Vou fugir de casa.

- Ficou maluca, Rosalie?

- Por favor, eu quis te falar... mas... eles...ninguém pode saber.

- Pelo amor de deus, Rosalie, e o Emmett?

- Ninguém, Alice!

- O que aconteceu? Mana, por favor, me fala.

- Eles...Esme e Carlisle...eu odeio tudo aqui!

- Eles te amam, Rosalie! Sabe disso melhor do que qualquer um. Eles morreriam por ti!

- Vou fugir. – Ela fungou as lagrimas. – Decidido.

- Onde vai? Me fala, por favor.

Rosalie calou-se de vez.

- Eu acho que nunca te falei isso, Alice, mas eu realmente te amo.

- Rosalie, que burrada! Pense um pouco!

- Sinto muito.

Ela beijou meu rosto e se levantou, com fraqueza nas pernas.

- Diga ao Emmett que eu o amo muito.

Minha mana saiu pela porta, e me deixou sozinha, imaginando alguma coisa para dizer ou fazer. Queria contar pros meus pais, mas Rosalie tinha uma coisa dentro dela que eu se quer compreendia. Eu era louca, ou tinha sido em vida, ela, tinha motivos para a loucura e no entanto, era uma fortaleza. Quem era eu para dizer que ela tinha que ficar ali quando sentia-se como ela se sentia? Nosso estilo de vida era uma ruptura com a realidade dela. Rosalie estava precisando de uma ajuda que talvez nenhum dos Cullens pudessem oferecer.

Eu esperei cerca de 10 minutos para dar para ela uma vantagem justa, e procurei meu pai.

- Rosalie fugiu. – Avisei.

- O que?

Ele saltou da cadeira.

- Quando?

- Há 10 minutos.

- ALICE! – Ele gritou sabendo que eu tinhado dado uma vantagem para ela. – Eu vou te arrebentar!

Mas ele foi pegando as botas jogadas no chão.

- Chame Emmett e Edward e avise sua mãe. Fique com Jasper!

- Sim, senhor.

Eu rezei para Rosalie fugir logo, mas tambem sabia que, independente disso, eu ia apanhar muito.


	9. Chapter 9

_Girls, que eu amo de paixão. Recebi tantas mensagens lindas essa semana...me comparando a BellinhaBlack (adoro ela!), nelluca (diva total!)...carinho de todas, falando o quanto gostam das historias, deixando alguma campanha pra eu postar... eu fico emocionada com todas!_

_Recebi ate uma PM da Carlisle Cares (minha autora favorita) que me falou que ama minhas historias, eu quase choro!_

_Recebi um review no "Ceu de Kentucky" que eu quase MORRO lendo! Contando uma historinha e tudo mais... MENINA, OBRIGADA. Gente, serio...assim vcs me dobram ne! Tiram de mim tudo que querem! HAHAHAHA_

_Bom, eu recebi um review falando pra fazer uma fic (a continuacao que TODO MUNDO QUER da valsa da meia-noite) e confesso que todo mundo ja deu um pitaco nisso. A Agnes vai continuar pro bem do povo e felicidade geral da nação! Sim, vai ser um crossover de True Blood e Twilight. Sobre o Vampire Diaries, vou ser bem sincera, nunca assisti, nem li...ou seja, infelizmente não vai dar pra fazer com eles, espero que me perdoe menina! Ainda nem consegui bolar a trama, tenho uma leve ideia do que eu quero, mas vamos ver se essa semana sai o primeiro capitulo ne!_

_ESSA SEMANA VAI TER VOTACAO DE HISTORIA, SE PREPAREM QUE VAI SER RELAMPAGO!_

_Beatriz, sim, sua fic da Rosalie vai sair!_

_Mah, serio, comenta igual todo mundo normal e para de me mandar whatsapp 3 da manhã com mensagens do tipo "como assim a sookie morreu mano?"_

_Runa, te amo amiga!_

_Diana, para de sumir._

_Michelli, te adoro menina dos reviews lindos!_

_Sarah...cade voce cara? Rs_

_Casey, se tua mae te pega lendo isso de novo, nos duas rodamos!_

_Sailor, ADORO SUAS CAMPANHAS DE POSTA BIA!_

_BEIJOS PRA TODAS LINDAS QUE ME ACOMPANHAM_!

POV ROSALIE

Eu queria corer depressa e sair dali. Algo me prendia e eu falhava em compreender isto. Seria Emmett? Eu o amava, sabia disso, mas nunca imaginei que ele me prenderia na familia. Eu sentiria falta de todos. (Mesmo de Bella).

Eu corria muito. Corria para um destino que nem tinha planejado. A verdade era que era dificil se submeter, era dificil admitir que minha familia estava certa e meus pais podiam decidir tudo e eu tinha que calar. Eu queria mandar no meu proprio nariz, e quando percebia que eles estavam certos, isso me doia no fundo da alma.

Admitir que meus pais estavam certos. Admitir que nosso estilo de vida me casava. Admitir que eu tinha que passar por tudo aquilo para deixar meu passado de lado.

Eu tinha aceitado ser uma Cullen. Teria isso volta?

Eu estava perto do limite de Forks. Outra cidade me esperava, quando, sem aviso algum, bati com toda força no peito do meu pai e cai no chão.

Por um lado, senti alivio de ver ele ali, para me tirar da minha propria confusão, por outro, eu tinha sido pega.

- Papai.

Eu falei quase pra mim mesma, em tom de aviso.

Ele nem falou nada.

- Eu quero ir embora.

Queria eu mesmo? Levantei devagar, limpando a roupa com as mãos.

- Quer ir? Quer deixar a familia? Emmett? Sua vida conosco? Quer mesmo Rosalie?

Ok, ele falando assim me fazia parecer uma idiota.

- Você e Emmett tem o mesmo problema, agem por impulso. – Ele sacodiu a cabeça. – Vai dar um show ou podemos ir pra casa?

Eu pensei em me jogar, esperniar para todos ouvirem, mas acabaria tudo do mesmo jeito: Ele me levando pra casa, de alguma forma humilhante e eu tomando a surra da minha vida. Ao menos a humilhação eu podia evitar.

- Leve-me pra casa.

Ele concordou com a cabeça (O que não tinha tirado a ira de seus olhos)

Eu queria conseguir explicar pra ele tudo que eu sentia, mas ele se quer me deu essa chance.

A nossa caminhada lenta pra casa foi um horror de calmaria. Eu sentia-me uma criança caminhando para o dentista, e quando, finalmente chegamos, ele me olhou muito calmo.

- Rosalie, se dirija pro seu quarto, tire toda a roupa e se deite de bruços na cama. Preciso explicar como o que fez foi errado?

Oh, merda, ele ia ser frio comigo.

- Não, senhor. Papai, minha roupa, por favor...

- Tire-a. – Ele levantou a mão para que eu parasse de falar. – Deite-se de bruços e me espere.

Eu tinha uma guerra interna. Não queria apanhar. Queria agir como menina, e dizer que me recusava a subir, mas, por outro lado, eu sabia, bem no fundo, que ele estava certo.

- Papai.

- Quer que eu tire pra você? Acha que da pra piorar sua situação?

Sacodi a cabeça negativamente.

Como eu sabia que meu pai era capaz de me levar pelas orelhas para o andar de cima, eu me arrastei pro meu quarto. Encostei a porta para me dar tempo e privacidade, e deixei a roupa cair no chão junto com a dor das primeiras lagrimas geladas. Sentia-me burra por ter errado, e envergonhada por meu pai estar prestes a entrar no quarto e me ver daquela forma. Era sempre dificil ficar nua pra ele.

Deitei na cama, de bumbum pra cima e me agarrei em um travesseiro, com medo da surra e sentindo pena de mim mesma.

Meu pai entrou no quarto, com calma, encostou a porta e tirou o cinto da roupa.

- Eu nunca mais, nunca mais Rosalie, vou repetir isso. Segure-se firme, porque se eu tiver que chamar sua atenção eu te levo pra sala do jeito que esta e te bato la como exemplo pros seus irmãos.

- Sim, senhor.

Abaixei a cabeça.

- Excelente.

E ele levantou o cinto.

SLAP*SLAP*SLAP*

Meu pai geralmente evitava me bater forte, afinal, eu sou uma menina, mas desta vez, eu percebi o estrago que um cinto podia fazer.

SLAP*SLAP*SLAP* - own.

SLAP*SLAP*SLAP* SLAP*SLAP*SLAP* - Aiiiii

Os gemidos escapavam enquanto ele me batia.

SLAP*SLAP*SLAP* SLAP*SLAP*SLAP* SLAP*SLAP*SLAP* - Aiiii paaaaiii

SLAP*SLAP*SLAP* SLAP*SLAP*SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* - ooowwnnn SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* - aaauuuuuu

Eu espernei um pouco, mas ao inves de parar e cumprir a promessa de me levar pra sala, ele segurou minha cintura firme.

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* - aiiiiiii SLAP* SLAP* - papaaaai desculpaaaaaa SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* - aaiiiiiii deeeussss SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* - senhooooorrrrr SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* - aaiii paaaaaaaiiiii ta doendoooo

- é pra doer, Rosalie! – Ele gritou.

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* - aiiiii SLAP* SLAP* - chegaaaa papaaiiii SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* - chegaaaa SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* - eu me comporto... eu jurooooo

SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP* SLAP*

Ele de repente soltou o cinto no chão e me levantou pelo braço, sem se importar que eu quase morri de vergonha por estar nua e me abraçou com muita força.

- Meu deus menina, quando vai perceber que sou louco por você?

Eu o abracei de volta.

- Eu te amo, Rosalie. Eu sinto que estou te perdendo pra essa sua cabeça!

- Perdão paizinho, por favor.

Meu choro era muito sincero.

- Claro que sim, filha! Pelo amor de deus, me prometa...me prometa que vai ficar aqui, e contar conosco pra resolver seus assuntos.

- Prometo.

Ele me deu um beijo na testa.

- Se vista.

- Sim, senhor.

Enquanto eu abaixava a cabeça para pegar a roupa no chão, ele me olhou sorrindo.

- Fique aqui. Está de castigo.

- Eu imaginei. – Dei de ombros. – Vou descansar um pouco. Emmett pode ficar comigo?

- Pode. – Ele concordou.

POVCARLISLE

Eu sorri de leve para Rosalie, era ora de acertar as contas com Alice por ajudar a Rosalie a fugir. E, depois, ter uma bela conversa sobre as noitadas de Bella e Edward em conjunto com os dois


	10. Chapter 10

Gente, eu juro que pensei que tinha clicado no postar e o final aqui, mofando no meu ! Desculpem!

POVCARLISLE

Meu filho tinha errado, Edward e Bella dormindo juntos, embora eu tivesse quase certeza que eles não faziam sexo, somos pessoas de respeito e eu não podia permitir isso embaixo do meu teto, muito menos embaixo do nariz de Charlie. Edward as vezes sabia como se aproveitar do fato de ser um vampiro. Era uma falta de vergonha!

Caminhei firme e procurei os dois e os achei sentados na sala, olhando pra um filme que pouco prestava.

- Os dois, preciso conversar no meu escritório.

Os dois engoliram seco. Muito seco que eu ouvi. Obedeceram, pelo menos isso.

Os passos curtos nos levaram, mais ou mais tarde, para a sala que Edward conhecia muito bem: Conversas decisivas e disciplinas aconteciam ali.

- Sentem-se.

Bella esfregou as mãos, olhando para mim enquanto eu encostava a porta, ela bem sabia agora, como funcionavam as coisas na nossa casa.

- Eu mandei sentar.

Não precisei repetir, os dois sentaram. Eu cruzei os braços e deixei meu lado pai tomar conta.

- Sabem porque estão aqui.

Era pra ter sido uma pergunta, mas acabou sendo uma afirmação, por isso resolvi complementar.

- Eu e sua mãe avisamos que não queriamos os dois dormindo juntos, nem aqui e nem na casa do Charlie.

- Pai, podemos explicar. - Bella disse, nervosa. - Juro que não aconteceu nada.

Embora isso estivesse me corroendo, era a falta de respeito que mais me preocupava.

- Vocês estão fazendo sexo?

Os dois arregalaram os olhos e nesse momento eu percebi que não.

- Não senhor, pai! - Edward gritou. - A Bella é virgem!

- Juro, papai! - Bella confirmou.

- O que fazem todas as noites?

- Conversamos. - Edward explicou. - Falamos sobre nossas vidas, e coisas assim.

Eu mordi a lingua.

- Eu avisei que isso era feio. Edward, por mais que vocês não estejam transando, considero isso uma falta de respeito!

- Ah pai eu vi a Bella de calcinha, apenas isso.

Eu endureci o olhar.

- Isabella, pode me explicar isso?

Ela ficou muito vermelha.

- Pai, aconteceu! Nem foi planejado.

Excelente, tudo que eu precisava.

- Escutem os dois, nenhum dos dois tem maturidade pra sair transando por ai, vou avisar uma vez apenas! Quando, e isso inclue os dois, estiverem prontos para isso, quero que conversem com seus irmãos, não vou nem pedir pra me procurar ou procurar sua mãe porque eu sei que não vão! E por me desobedecerem, os dois vão apanhar, um na frente do outro, e se isso se repetir, eu juro que ponho cadeados na janela de Bella aqui e na casa de Charlie, entenderem?

- Sim, senhor! - Os dois falaram em um coro.

- Excelente.- Eu procurei uma cadeira para me sentar. - Edward, primeiro o senhor.

Ele me olhou preocupado.

- Pai, na frente dela?

- Ah, na hora de passear de cueca ou de calcinha na calada da noite nas minhas costas não tem vergonha, mas na hora de enfrentar o peso das suas escolhas...

Ele deu um passo pra mim.

- Pai, o senhor pode me bater, mas não faz isso na frente da Bella, vou ficar constrangido!

Era bem isso que eu queria! Quem sabe isso ia ser um banho de agua fria nos dois! Visitas noturnas, eu mereço!

Edward viu que eu ia acabar pegando um cinto, pelo menos ele sabe o que estou pensando e se adiantou para o meu lado.

Segurei a roupa dela pela cintura e ele protestou no momento em que eu puxei tudo para os joelhos.

- PAPAI!

Ele com certeza estava constrangido agora. E logo colocou as mãos para se cobrir, embora Bella estivesse olhando para o lado para evitar ver o rapaz pelado. Puxei ele pro meu colo e segurei bem firme sua cintura.

- Isso vai se repetir, Edward?

- Não. - Ele prometeu.

- Excelente, jovem!

E levantei a mão.

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* - Aiii

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* - Ownnnn

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT* - Papaaai!

PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*PAFT*

Quando ele ficou de bunda vermelha, levantei ele do meu colo.

- Bella, sua vez.

Edward puxou a roupa pra cima tão depressa que me assustei.

Bella nervosa, olhou pra mim chorando.

- Por favor, não me bate!

Era pessimo quando eles faziam isso, mas eu tinha que ser firme agora.

- Sinto muito, querida. Agora venha. Vamos acabar com isso.

Ela caminhou devagar, mas pelo menos veio sem eu ter que segurar ela. Quando chegou ao meu lado, me perguntou triste:

- Posso ficar com a minha roupa?

- Não. - Avisei. - Sinto muito.

Eu abaixei a roupa dela, mas notei que Edward, ao contrario dela, não desviou o olhar.

- Venha. - Bati no colo.

Ela se deitou, com o bumbum branco pra cima. E eu levantei a mão. Não era uma surra, apenas umas palmadas, mas eu ia bater menos nela do que tinha batido em Edward, afinal, ela ainda era humana, e uma menina.

PAFT* - Aiii

PAFT* - AIII

PAFT* - doooiii

PAFT* - Aiaiii queimaaa

PAFT* - Chegaaa

PAFT* - Oiiiiaaaa

Levantei ela depressa e ajudei ela a subir a roupa, pois ela se atrapalhou.

- Os dois entenderam o recado?

- Sim. - Bella disse de rosto baixo.

- Estão perdoados. - Disse sorrindo. Agora vão procurar o que fazer!

- Sim, senhor. - Disse Edward pegando Bella pela mão.

Eu observei os dois sairem do escritorio agarrados, e cruzei os braços pra mim mesmo.

- Sinceramente, esses dois vão ser meu fim. - Sorri, sabendo que os dois dariam muito trabalho juntos. Talvez batessem o recorde de Rosalie e Emmett (como se fosse possivel!).


	11. Chapter 11

Nota do autor

Vou postar um epilogo sobre a surra da Alice por ajudar a Rosalie a fugir, mas por favor, entendam, perdi uma amiga hoje... vou demorar uns 2 dias, ok?


	12. Chapter 12

**Depois de MUITAAAA demora, ALELUIA.**

**Obrigada por esperar, espero que gostem!**

POVALICE

Eu estava esperando no meu quarto, sabendo bem o que ia acontecer: Eu ia levar uma surra muito feia.

Eu tinha de certa forma mentido pro meu pai. Tinha deixado de contar que eu sabia que Rosalie tinha fugido, dando uma vantagem para ela ir mais longe. Isso, sempre era, na opinião do meu pai, a pior coisa que a gente podia fazer.

Eu sentei na cama, tremendo de nervoso, quando ouvi meu pai batendo na porta.

Eu queria gritar, dizer para ele ir embora mas isso iria piorar tudo.

- Entre.

Eu falei baixo, se ele não fosse um vampiro nem tinha escutado.

Ele entrou, com aquela cara de quem estava controlado demais. Acredite quando seu pai esta controlado demais significa que a surra vai ser feia.

Ele trancou a porta e colocou a chave no bolso. Cara...eu estava com medo. Muito medo.

- Alice...

Eu nem me levantei. Tentei achar o que fazer com as mãos enquanto ele me olhava firme.

- Ama sua irma?

Que tipo de perguntar era aquela?

- Claro que amo, papai.

Ele sabia disso.

- Alice, Rosalie esta muito confusa, ela tem os problemas dela e ela não fala como você me fala as coisas. Rosalie suprime tudo ate o momento em que ela explode e tudo fica em cacos.

Eu suspirei.

- Pai, por favor, eu entendo ela, de verdade, mas eu pensei que...

- Que o que, Alice? Que ela ficaria melhor longe de mim? De Esme? Longe da família dela? Ela tem 17 anos, Alice, você sabe melhor do que isso!

A voz dele não subiu um decibel, mas era firme que doeu.

- Alice, sabe que o que fez foi...pior do que Rosalie fugir. Logo você minha filha! Devia ter me contado, me procurado e não acobertado as loucuras de Rosalie. Você deve dar gracas a deus que eu encontrei ela, porque essa conversa poderia nem estar acontecendo, você podia ter destruído tudo que lutamos para construir.

Eu chorei.

- Papai, sinto muito...

- Pelo menos...achei ela...e pelo menos tudo vai ficar bem agora...

Eu concordei.

- Tire a roupa Alice, tudo.

Eu nunca tinha sentido vergonha dele, mas agora, eu tinha sentido. Vergonha do que eu tinha feito. Eu o olhei, com muito medo.

- Algum problema?

- Eu...

- Vergonha de mim? - Ele me olhou frio. - Nunca sentiu isso, menina.

- Eu...

- Quer que eu chame Esme para ficar aqui?

Oh, Alice, o que pensa que esta fazendo? Gritei na minha mente.

- Claro que não, papai, não tenho vergonha.

- Tire a roupa, antes que eu precise tirar para você.

Eu ia apanhar e tinha medo do quanto eu ia apanhar.

Tirei tudo, e me cobri com as mãos. Eu geralmente não fazia isso, mas escondi minha parte intima e meus seios.

Ele se sentou na cama, onde eu estava anteriormente e bateu no colo.

- Venha.

Isso ia doer.

Eu deitei devagar e ele me ajustou no colo, me segurando muito firme.

Oh, deus.

PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT! PAFT!

OS primeiros tapas doeram tanto, que eu tive que me segurar no colo dele para evitar um berro desesperado.

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiiii

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - Calmaaaaa

Eu esperneei um pouco. Como doi!

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - Arrraaaaaiii

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - Aiiiiii

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - Ownnnnn PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - Paaaaappaaaaaiii PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - Chegaaaa PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!

Eu chorei desesperada, mas ele nem me escutava!

PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT!PAFT! PAFT! - AAaaaaaiiii

Ele pegou um chinelo embaixo da minha cama e eu quis gritar com ele, pedir para parar mas chorava tanto que foi impossível!

PAF! PAF!

Chinelos ardem tanto!

PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! - Aiii

**- ESTOU ME FAZENDO ENTENDER, ALICE CULLEN?**

- Simmm senhor!

PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! - Arrrraaaaaaaaiiii

Eu tentei me soltar, me cobrir, fazer alguma coisa, mas ele era mais forte e maior do que eu!

PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! - Aiiiiii PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! - chegaaa eu aprendiii PAF! PAF!PAF! PAF! - Eu entendiiii papaaaaii! PAF! PAF!PAF! PAF!PAF! PAF!PAF! PAF!

PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF! PAF!

Sem aviso algum, ele me levantou, se levantou e segurou meu pulso com tanta determinação que doeu.

Eu odiava apanhar estando de pé, se eu jogasse meu corpo no chão, ia ser pior, eu sabia.

- Agora mocinha, vamos ver se entende de verdade!

Eu entrei em desespero.

- PAPAI, ESPERA, PAPAI, VAMOS CONVERSAR!

**- CALADA QUE EU AINDA NEM ESTOU PERTO DE ACABAR, ALICE!**

**- **CALMA PAPAI, POR FAVOR, EU SINTO MUITO, EU APRENDI, EU JURO!

**- AS COISAS TEM CONSEQUÊNCIA ALICE, AS COISAS ACABAM MAL QUANDO NÃO PENSAMOS!**

**- **CALMA SENHOR!

E eu vi, ele tirou o cinto da roupa. Deus me ajude! Eu chorei, gritei, gritei por Jasper, pela minha mamãe...

SLAP! - AAAAAAAIII

SLAP! SLAP! - AAAAAAIIIIII PAAAAAIII CHEGAAA

SLAP SLAP! - EEEEU SINTO MUITOOOOO

Eu sentia os roxos se formando no meu bumbum.

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

E ele fez a coisa que ele nunca tinha feito comigo, virou a fivela do cinto.

- Pai...calma...pai...

- **ISSO AQUI MOCINHA VAI SER PARA PENSAR NAS SUAS ATITUDES!**

Oh, deus.

TAF! - AAAARRRAAAAAAAAAAIIII

TAF! - PAAAAAIIIII AAAAAAAAAHHHH

TAF! - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Ele soltou o cinto, e me puxou pro peito dele, eu estava exausta e com certeza, marcada no bumbum.

- Oh, minha boneca... Eu te amo tanto.

- Papai... - Eu segurei a blusa dele.

- Nunca mais filha!

- Eu juro...

Eu sentia dor, mas estava feliz dele se importar tanto conosco.

- Deixa o papai olhar.

Eu senti vergonha, mas virei de costas e deixei ele olhar e tocar para sentir o que tinha feito.

- Vai ficar bem, vou pedir para sua mãe passar uma pomada.

- Concordo. - Sorri no meio do choro. - Estou perdoada?

Ele sorriu para mim.

- Alice, sempre vai estar minha filha...sempre vai estar!


End file.
